Tenchi Goes West The Movie
by Daferge
Summary: This is the "movie" version of 'Tenchi Muyo in the west'...So, reality is out, action is in...Please Reviews...Revised/corrected first chapter...
1. Chapter 1

**Tenchi goes west ( The Movie )...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

* * *

This is an expanded/revised and less 'realistic' version of Tenchi Muyo in the West... In this one anything goes ( within reason ) like a western movie ( where the gunman fires his pistol more than 6 times without reloading )... Set in the early 1880s, any one alive from 1870- 1890 may show up... Hey, this is fiction!... This one is NOT rated - PG...

And now to those thundering days of yester-year... With a cloud of dust and a mighty " **RYOKO!! **", let us be off...

* * *

**Chapter...01... **

**( A small southwestern town )**

The Sheriff didn't have to check to see what all the noise outside was, by the time on the office wall clock, it had to be the mid-day Over-land stage... No gun fire meant a routine run, no hold-ups, no indian attacks...

_**Sigh... Better go out and check out any newcomers...**_

It was always a good idea to see who got off... Best to face trouble head on...

This tended to be a quiet town, but like Tombstone and Dodge City, that didn't mean it couldn't get rough at times... Quite suddenly...

A town ordinance said that any one carrying a gun would eather have to check it in, get back on the stage or leave town... There was a large sign informing who ever could read about this, but not all that many people COULD read and most didn't care any way... So it was the Sheriff's job to point this little rule out to them, usually while they looked down the barrel of the Sheriff's double-barrel shotgun...

The local ranch hands came into town to relax and blow-off steam after weeks out working the range... Their wages in their pockets, they were looking for whiskey, women and song... Not necessarily in that order...

Those that decided they didn't have to obey the rule or just didn't care, had helped fill-up the small nob south of town, called 'Boothill'... There were quite a few wooden planks sticking out of the ground, most with a name and date carved on it... Some just had a date...

* * *

Kiyone Makibi had inherited the Sheriff 's job when her father was bushwhacked while tracking cattle thieves, a year back... No one else had wanted the job, at least no one honest that is...

Moving from town-to-town as her father worked their way west, she'd been brought up as a 'tomboy'... Kiyone had worn jeans all her life, trying to be the son her father had wanted, trying to make him proud...

Adjusting the badge on her shirt, she let her vest cover it... Best not to make a target of yourself... She pulled out her father's stub-nosed colt, a shorter barreled version of the classic 45 'peace-maker' and checked the shells in the chambers... All were good, the last thing you wanted to hear when you had to shoot was "** CLICK **"... Re-holstering it, she reached over and picked up the sawed-off Remington double-barrel shotgun her father had used while he rode 'shotgun' for the stage-line... It was quicker to use and tended to settle any arguments that might arise... More that one route cowboy had changed their tune from "** Not on your life **" to "** Yes, Ma'am **", upon finding themselves looking into it's HUGE barrels...

A fresh shell in each chamber...

* * *

Her deputy Mihoshi Kuramitsu usually watched her back... But Mihoshi had spent the last couple days checking out word of rustling and had just gotten back a few hour earlier... Kiyone looked at the door to the cells, Mihoshi had made it to the bed in the first one and curled up under a blanket...

Kiyone had been worried, a troop of Buffalo Soldiers had come through just after Mihoshi'd left, on the trail of Geronimo...

But Mihoshi's luck held and she'd made it back safely... She deserved her rest...

Like Kiyone, Mihoshi had grown up wearing jeans and being Kiyone's best friend had taken the deputy's job to help her...

Over the objections of her grandfather ( and only relative ) Mayor Kuramitsu...

Taking a deep breath, Kiyone exited the Sheriff's office and crossed the street to the local hotel, where the stage was...

* * *

Stepping up onto the boardwalk, she noted that the passengers hadn't gotten out yet... Perhaps there weren't any this trip...

But...

"**Jurai-town... Half hour lay over, you folks may want to stretch your legs... **"

A large multi-colored carpetbag landed on the boardwalk next to Kiyone...

Kiyone looked up and raised an eyebrow at Martha 'Calamity Jane' Cannary , the best stage driver ever, male or female ( or so she claimed )...

Calamity looked down and took note of Kiyone looking up at her, just a hint of a smile crossed her lips and was gone... Calamity wore old clothes, had a dirty face, and bunched up hair under her hat... Kiyone thought she looked at least into her late 50s, not the early 30s she claimed...

Kiyones eyes returned to the stage door as a fancy dressed gent got off the stage...

_**A gambler?**_

Turning around he reached up and helped a well-dressed lady out... She took his arm and they entered the hotel...

_**Passing through...**_

Kiyone watched as a couple of nuns exited the stage, also entering the Hotel...

Kiyone stood there a while watching, but no one else exited the stage... And the carpetbag still sat there on the boardwalk... She could almost hear it laughing at her...

She looked both ways down the boardwalk, but there was no one there...

Curiosity finally got the better of her and she stepped over to the stage... Kiyone opened the door, the shotgun ready...

Peeking in, she found...

_**Nothing?**_

The stage was empty... Nothing on eather side and the other door was closed...

Confused, Kiyone turned to ask 'Calamity' about the bag, but found...

_**It's GONE !!**_

**to be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tenchi goes west ( The Movie )...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

* * *

**Chapter...02... **

**( A small southwestern town )**

Kiyone didn't know how long she'd been staring at the empty spot on the boardwalk before a red dress blocked her sight...

"** Calamity... You got anything for me?... **"

Kiyone lifted her eyes to a mass of red hair above the red dress...

"**Sure nuf, Washu... All da way from Paris France, by these here stickers... **"

Kiyone watched as Calamity lowered a round box to Washu, as if there were eggs in it...

Washu Hakubi owned the "Last Chance Saloon" and had known Calamity probably longer than any one else in town... She was the only person ( male or female ) that Calamity looked up to ( other than her 'boyfriend'... "Wild Bill " )...

Kiyone smiled... If she had to guess, that would be another hatbox and it contained a new hat... She didn't even have to guess what color it was, Washu was mad about red... Most of the "Last Chance" was painted different shades of Red...

"** You goin' try it on?... **"

Holding the box, Washu looked shocked...

"** In this wind and dust, you have to be kidding... **"

Calamity had a sad look... But Washu smiled up at her...

" **But if you drop by on your way back, I'll let you model it for me...** "

That got a smile out of Calamity... Washu always seem to know what to say...

Kiyone could barely hear her as her voice dropped to a whisper...

" **And if you clean up, maybe I'll even let you try on a dress or two... **"

From the look in Calamity eyes, Kiyone knew the passengers to and from the next stop were going to be in for a very fast and bumpy ride...

Turning, Washu seem to just notice the sheriff, but Kiyone knew better... Washu noticed every thing... Kiyone had know Washu ever since her father and she had come to town... The town was only a few years old and needed a sheriff... Being a deputy under the Earps in Tombstone for a while got her father the job... And Kiyone her first and best friend, Mihoshi...

Washu seem to take great joy in running a saloon while watching over the young Kiyone and Mihoshi, as well as her own two young daughters...

" **Ah, Sheriff... And what little problem seems to has caught your eye today?...** "

Kiyone smiled, if there was any one could help, it was Washu...

" **Seems Calamity unloaded a carpetbag, but no one claimed it... I checked inside the stage, but there was no one there and when I turned around, the bag was gone...** "

Washu smiled...

" **Would that be a rather large multi-colored carpetbag?... **"

Kiyone's eyes lit up... She nodded...

" **You've seen it?...** "

There was a mischievous look in Washu's eyes...

" **I saw a bag like that headed down the street... **"

Washu had her attention...

" **Down the street?... Which way?...** "

Washu smiled before replying...

" **It was headed down towards the stables, attached to a pair of long legs...** "

Kiyone's jaw dropped...

" **...A pair of long legs?...** "

Washu smiled, took her hatbox and headed back to the saloon...

* * *

It had taken Kiyone some time to made it down to the stables and when she did, she was told that a young man, with a large carpetbag, had bought a horse and rig ( saddle, etc ) with Union Greenbacks ( paper money ) and then " ridden off "...

The stable owner couldn't describe him too well, just that he was very young, dark hair and very polite...

At-least that meant it wasn't another gunman she had to worry about...

* * *

Kiyone wasn't in a good mood as she make her rounds of the town, a mystery was something she didn't like...

By the time she'd returned to her office, she'd calmed down and began looking through the papers on her desk...

_**Maybe there's someone Wanted in town I can shoot...**_

She was deep in thought, when...

" **Excuse me?...** "

Spinning around, Kiyone found herself facing a young boy, dark hair, standing in front of the map showing the territory around the town... A multi-colored carpetbag at his feet... It took her a while to stop shaking...

Realizing her hand was on her gun, she moved it to her belt-buckle...

The young boy smiled...

" **Can you show me how to get to the Jurai/Masaki Ranch?...** "

**to be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tenchi goes west ( The Movie )...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

* * *

**Chapter...03... **

**( A small southwestern town - Sheriff's office )**

Sheriff Kiyone Makibi sat on the edge of her desk... She didn't know how long she'd been studying the mysterious young, dark haired boy who stood across the room...

So far, he'd gotten off the stage without her seeing him (something that disturbed her ), retrieved his carpetbag (right under her nose ), gotten to the stables ( how'd he known where it was? ), acquired a horse and then 'ridden off'... Like a ghost...

THEN... She turns around ( nearly having a heart attack ) and finds him in her office waiting for her... Her mind was spinning... Even Mihoshi hadn't been this bad...

She hadn't noticed that he'd been studying her too... He wasn't use to dealing with females who dressed like males... All the females back in the big city wore atleast several layers of skirts... This young lady was something new to him, she wore pants and a shirt... He'd noted that wasn't just a belt she had on, it was a holster and there was a revolver ( a six-shooter ) in it... Since she was the local Lawman, it was reasonable to assume she knew how to use it... He'd relaxed a bit when she'd moved her hand to the Buckle... But for some reason she seemed, confused?...

Kiyone's eye's were moving, taking in the carpetbag, his city duds, his non-expression...

_**Just who is he?...**_

" **Excuse me!...** "

Kiyone found herself eye-to-eye with him...

" **Yes?...** "

" **Can you show me how to get to the Jurai/Masaki Ranch?...** "

* * *

__

**The J-M Ranch?**

Now Kiyone was concerned... There was a conflict between the Jurai's and the Kagato's... The two biggest ranchers in the area... A 'range-war'...

Some time after the war ( Civil War ), 'old man Jurai' had come to this section of the southwest looking for a place to build a ranch... He'd made friends with the local indian tribe and they'd shown him the area... It hadn't taken him long to stake out some promising land east of the reservation... A small valley with a small pond, grassland and a few trees... He got help from the tribe to do strange things... They went around the territory looking for small trees and digging then up... He then dug holes around the pond and replanted them... Many of the tribe shook their heads and called him loco... However, the chief's son Seiryo or "Pink Hair" saw something and continued to help...

Within a year, the valley was changed... A earthen dam had turned the pond into a lake, the trees around the edges provided shade... The small trees had grown and a small forest now stood... Many in the tribe had never seen a forest or so much water... Jurai let Seiryo bring them over to look and wonder as he constructed his ranch house nearby... Some of the young bucks helped, the women and children watching ( and laughing when some buck hit his finger instead of the nail )...

Seiryo learned as well, he located a small canyon on the reservation with water and grass... With advice from 'old crazy one' ( Jurai ), he was able to create a place for his people too... The water feed the trees and the trees preserved the water, they now had a retreat for the tribe...

Other settlers came to 'the old man' for advice on where to find good land... But soon all the 'good' land was taken... But he'd kept a small piece ( with water ), just south of the reservation in reserve and offered it as the beginning of a town... Mr. Kuramitsu ( Mihoshi's Grandfather, her parents died on the trip ) and some other ( including Washu ) accepted the land and built the town... The first couple years there were more tents than buildings, but within five years a small town appeared... Having the stage line come through had helped too... The stage brought more townsfolk, including Kiyone's dad... Having been a deputy in Tombstone under Wyatt Earp, he was made sheriff... Once he was sure he was settled in he sent for Kiyone, who'd been staying with friends... Others to arrive were Mrs. Jurai and her daughters, as well as both Washu's daughters...

Then a few year back Kagato had moved into the area, looking to create his own little empire... With a good deal of money, he began acquiring land, land no one wanted... Then he began collecting small farms and ranches... There was some question about how he'd acquired those properties... Foreclosures, the death or disappearance of the owners and the buying of land at a fraction of it's value from scared owners... Kiyone's father suspected Kagato, but couldn't prove it... Kiyone often wondered if her father's death been Kagato's work?... His ranch was crawling with Gunslingers, men who didn't care about right or wrong, just as long as they got paid... They stayed at his ranch...

* * *

" **Hummm...** "

Kiyone noticed him looking at her...

" **Perhaps I should try some where else?...** "

He bent down and picked up his bag...

As he headed for the door, Kiyone blocked his way...

" **OK... OK... But what business do you have with the Jurais?... **"

The boy just looked at her...

" **It's personal... **"

" **Personal?... **"

He smiled... _**SIGH...**_

" **Family business...** "

" **Family?... **"

He shook his head and continued to smile...

" **Yes... Family... My names Masaki... Tenchi Masaki...** "

**to be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tenchi goes west ( The Movie )...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter...04... **

**( A small southwestern town - Sheriff's office )**

"**Masaki?... Tenchi Masaki?... **"

Tenchi watched her closely as she stared at him...

_**This is not looking good...**_

He looked around the small room...

" **This is the office of the local law enforcement officer? **"

Kiyone shook her head... She wasn't sure of what he was asking...

" **If you're looking for the sheriff, you've found them... **"

Atleast that's what he seem to be asking...

" **Yes... I'm trying to get out to the ranch so I can learn just what's going on out here?** "

Kiyone stepped closer, Tenchi didn't move...

Standing next to Tenchi, Kiyone placed a finger on the wall map...

" **OK... We're here, in town... **"

Tenchi eyed the small dot on the map next to her finger, which was labeled TOWN and nodded... Kiyone moved her hand up...

" **Up here to the North is the local indian Reservation, which contains the local indian tribe... A peaceful people who tend to stay to themselves...** "

Tenchi nodded and quietly sighed... He was beginning to recognize the tone the sheriff was using with him, the same his teachers had use...

He watched as Kiyone's hand moved to the right...

" **Over here to the East of the reservation is the Jurai/Masaki Ranch... One of the largest ranches around...** "

Again Tenchi nodded, taking in all she said...

" **Old man Jurai settled a small area, but it had the best land around and he made it even better... **"

Tenchi could help snickering as she used the nickname the family used behind Azusa's back... She turned to look at him...

" **You say something?... **"

He shook his head and smiled, eyes on the map...

" **Any way, a few years ago a man named Kagato came to town, with lots of money and lots of ideas... He snatched up just about all the open range around and then started buying out the small ranchers... There was some question as to his methods, but nothing any one could prove... **"

From the expression on her face, Tenchi could tell she didn't care for Kagato...

" **Now he has the J-M ranch completely surrounded on three sides and except for the 'trail' leading from the ranch, there's no way on or off, except for crossing the reservation... And for some reason they've been in a kind of Shoot-first-ask-question-later mood... No one knows why... **"

Tenchi studied the map and nodded his head...

" **For the last couple weeks, Kagato has had the ranch under siege... Any one wanting to come or go to the ranch have to get by a group of Kagato's men camped out on the only road out to the ranch...** "

Now this was something new to Tenchi... It explained a lot...

" **Kagato has a gang of gunmen, thugs really, working for him and doing his dirty work... Jurai has refused to hire any, so this 'war' is pretty much one sided...** "

Tenchi sighed, it seemed both sides of the family were stubborn when it came to pride...

" **Do I take it you don't suggest using the main road?... **"

Kiyone was surprised... Everything she'd said didn't seem to brother him at all... Perhaps he was related to the old man... She couldn't help smiling... She looked out the window...

" **If you're REALLY planning on going out there, best to wait til morning... Besides Kagato's killers, there are some renegade Apaches in the area you might not want to run into after dark... **"

He smiled and nodded... Sounded reasonable...

" **Your suggestion?... **"

This caught her by surprise... She studied him... The hotel was out, Kagato owned it and if the name Masaki showed up, he'd know it... Mihoshi had the only cell with a bed in it... Where could she turn for help...

Tenchi watched as her as her eyes moved about and her face changed expression... He was beginning to wonder if she were alright when her eyes lit up and she started to smile...

" **WASHU... **"

**to be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Tenchi goes west ( The Movie )...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter...05... **

**( A small southwestern town - the Saloon )**

The sun was down, the street was quiet and Mihoshi was asleep in the back... Kiyone stood at the swinging doors of Washu's Saloon, looking inside and checking to see if any of Kagato's people were there... A couple of townsmen had dropped by for a drink after a long day, the few wives knew Washu and knew she wouldn't let let them get in trouble...

Being one of the town-founders had it's benefits... Respect was a good one... All the ladies in town, as well as the local ranch wives, came to her for advice...

Mihoshi's grandfather might be Mayor, but even he respected her advice ( Greatest Genuis, etc, etc, etc, etc )...

There were a couple of cowhands, but none of Kagato's bunch...

Ryoko, Washu's oldest daughter, was serving some of the regulars... One of the girls must be out for some reason... Every male in the area knew better than to make a pass at her... A couple of the cowboys tried once and had ended up not being able to ride for weeks...

Kiyone saw Washu at the far end of the bar, chatting with the bartender...

_**GOOD...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kiyone entered and quietly made her way towards Washu...

Washu noticed Kiyone and smiled, Kiyone nodded towards the door to Washu's office...

Raising an eyebrow, Washu made her way to and into her office...

Kiyone took her time getting to the door... She checked to to see if anyone had noticed...

One person had...

A thin dark haired gentleman sitting in the corner was watching her...

He nodded to her, she smiled back...

She could trust him, he'd know her father back in Tombstone... He'd been passing through some weeks back and had inquired about her father... Hearing about his death and the local trouble, he'd decided to hang around a while... He became the only 'gambler' allowed in town... Washu had vouched for him and would even sit in for a hand or two some times... Regrettably, 'Doc' was ill, he had tuberculosis... He's mustache and drawn face made him look in the 50s rather than in his 30s... But it hadn't effected his mind or hands, he was still fast with a gun or a card...

Kiyone had asked him why he'd want to sit in such a tight corner, he'd shook his head and said he wasn't Wild Bill... While playing cards in Deadwood, someone had walked up behind Bill ( a well known 'shootest' ) and shot him in the back...

Kiyone entered Washu's office...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Washu's office could be considered small (a desk, chairs, shelf and back door - but no window), but liked her comfort... Her chair was padded and the cast-iron stove in the corner had a pot of coffee on it heating... Washu was relaxing in her chair, eyeing Kiyone, a cocked .45 colt revolver resting on the desk... If Kiyone need to talk to her this late in the evening, it must be important and since the trouble with Kagato had started she wasn't going to take ANY chances...

" **What's on your mind, Kiyone?...** "

In public it was 'Sheriff', but when they were alone she was always 'Kiyone'...

Kiyone smiled and relaxed in the only other chair in the room...

_**SIGH...**_

She eyed Washu...

" **I found that missing carpetbag...** "

One of Washu's eyelids went up...

" **Indeed...** "

Kiyone smiled...

" **Yes... I found it in my office when I returned...** "

She had Washu's attention now...

_**This was getting interesting...**_

She leaned forwards onto her desk...

" **Still attached to those long legs... **"

KIyone was enjoying this...

"**Legs going by the name of Masaki...** "

Washu's eyes were wide now...

" **Masaki?... **"

**to be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Tenchi goes west ( The Movie )...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter...06... **

**( A small southwestern town - the local Saloon )**

Kiyone sat there watching Washu's face go through multi-expressions, Who?, What?, Where?, Why?, When?... Thinking back Kiyone realised this had been the first time she'd even managed to surprise Washu, usually it was the other way around...

Washu sat back, closed her eyes and slowly took some breaths...

When she'd calmed down she leaned forward and looked Kiyone in the eye...

" **OK... How did... **"

She was interrupted by a loud knock, coming from Washu's back door... Kiyone's hand went to her holster, Washu placed her hand on the revolver on her desk...

Kiyone got up out of her chair and moved to stand against the locked door...

" **Yes?...** "

Washu's eyes widened when she heard a chuckle from outside...

" **Open Sasame!... **"

Kiyone's jaw dropped... She looked at Washu, Washu looked at Kiyone...

_**Don't look at me !!**_

Slowly and carefully, Kiyone unlocked the door and opened it slightly...

Looking out, her eyes widened, then narrowed and she growled...

Her eyes ablaze, she reached out the door and pulled in a giggling young boy...

Washu shook her head, got up and stepped around the desk...

She took her time studying the young boy as Kiyone tried her very best not to strangle him...

He was of average height, dark hair, a warm smile and a mischievous look in his eyes...

_**I think I like this young boy...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It took a while, but Kiyone was finally able to calm down...

But her eyes were still burning...

The young boy's smile hadn't helped...

When she was able to speak, it was in a low, tense voice...

" **What was the big idea?...** "

Tenchi continued to smile...

" **Sorry... But I just couldn't resist...** "

Washu's eyebrow went up and she couldn't help smiling...

_**Yea... He's related to old man Jurai...**_

Kiyone closed her eyes and sighed... Turning around, she saw Washu's smile before she could hid it... Washu was suddenly studying the ceiling...

Kiyone looked back and forth from Washu to Tenchi and back...

_**Let's get this over with before I kill some one...**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" **Alright... " **

Kiyone took a long, deep breath...

"**Washu, allow me to introduce Tenchi Masaki... **"

Then another deep, calming breath...

"**Tenchi, this is Washu Hakubi... **"

Tenchi and Washu eyed each other, then exchanged nods and smiles...

" **Tenchi... I hadn't had time to discuss things with Washu before you showed up... So have a seat... **" Indicating the chair in front of Washu's desk...

Tenchi shook his head...

" **No... You take it, I'll stand... **"

Kiyone was surprised and sat...

He turned to Washu...

" **Do you have any suggestion on how I can get out to the J-M ranch, Miss Hakubi?... **"

Washu was delighted... Manners like these were rare out here...

" **Please, call me Washu... **"

He smiled and nodded...

" **It's too late tonight... And I wouldn't recommend traveling in the dark, if you can help it... There's no moon and even I might get lost... Best you spend the night here in my office... **"

Washu looked at Kiyone who nodded her head...

"**Tomorrow I'll get my oldest daughter, Ryoko to guide you out to the J-M ranch... She knows this territory better than most of the men... I'm sure she can find a route that will take you around Kagato's men... Besides, she's been wanting to go out and see the girls, but I wouldn't let her go on her own...** "

Washu eyed Tenchi with a mischievous smile...

_**Oh, yes... Ryoko has got to meet this one...**_

" **You will see that she gets there safely!!... **"

Tenchi smiled and nodded his head...

Kiyone had a wicked smile too...

_**Yes... Let's see what happens when he get Ryoko upset...**_

Washu saw the look in Kiyone's eyes and had a good idea what she was thinking...

**to be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tenchi goes west ( The Movie )...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter...07... **

**( Some miles outside town )**

Tenchi sat up in the saddle... Taking a deep breath, he pulled out the pocket watch his grandfather had given him as he was boarding the train... It was a new Swiss watch and cost over 50, a small fortune... There was enough light to see the watch face...

He smiled, it'd been almost an hour since Washu's daughter, Ryoko, had come into the office and woke him up...

Peeking from behind Ryoko had been her little sister Ryo-Ohki, shy and quiet... She'd smiled and giggled when Tenchi had smiled and bowed to her...

Tenchi had spent the night curled up in Washu's padded chair, imported all the way from London... Back home it would have been a common sight, out here, it was a real treasure... Washu had supplied some blankets, she'd trade for from the local tribe... One was made from a buffalo hide... Quite warm...

Ryoko had offered him some coffee, but Tenchi declined, something in the coffee had an odd effect on him... When he'd asked about tea, Ryoko had given him an odd look and got him a glass of water...

After taking her sister back upstairs Ryoko had lead him out the back door, where a pair of saddled horses waited... One of them was the one he'd bought the day before, with the saddle that came with it... Ryoko and Tenchi had then lead the horses, while quietly made their way out of town in the darkness... When they were far enough away, they mounted and Ryoko had taken the lead...

Now, as the sun appeared in the Eastern sky, they were some distance from town...

Tenchi noted that the rising sun was to their right, that seem to indicate they were headed North, on to the reservation... At least the map in the sheriff's office seem to suggest that...

Tenchi remembered Washu saying Ryoko knew her way around...

Tenchi had always has a sense about him, a good judge of people... He'd sensed that the sheriff, Kiyone was one of the good guys... As was Washu... And if they believed in Ryoko, then so would he...

However, as they rounded some rocks, it seem this route wasn't as safe as Ryoko had hoped... She had a very worried look on her face...

Sitting on a rock was one of the local 'natives'...

With loose pants, vest and headband, he watched them, but didn't bother to move...

It didn't take much to indicate others were around...

Ryoko seem to sense it too as her hand moved toward the rifle in it's holder... Tenchi reached over and placed a hand on hers...

She turned, concern on her face... Tenchi smiled and shook his head...

Ryoko looked back at their watcher...

Tenchi let go of his reins, spread his arms out, then raised his right hand up, palm facing his 'watcher'... This got a reaction, a raised eyebrow...

Tenchi could see his eyes examining him, his clothes, etc...

After a moment or two he too raised his right hand...

Tenchi saw the surprise look on Ryoko's face...

" **Whatever happens don't move... **"

Ryoko turned at his words and noticed Tenchi's raised hand, an eyebrow went up...

There was confusion on her face, but she nodded her head...

Smiling, Tenchi dismounted and advanced slowly, arms away from his body...

Coming to a stop a few feet from the rock, Tenchi balled his right hand and pressed it to his chest...

" **SDGHYRA** "

He hoped he'd pronounced it right... A lot depended on it...

Tenchi didn't want to play cards with this guy, his expression was as hard to read as his grandfather's... But he did get a reply...

The figure mirrored his hand movement...

" **SDGHYRA** "

Ryoko tensed as the others now began to appear, as if from thin air...

The expression ' ... able to hide behind a blade of grass... ' came to Tenchi, he couldn't remember where he'd heard it, but it seem to fit...

Soon half a dozen were standing around, eyeing him, eyeing Ryoko...

The sitter seem to be the leader... It was he that spoke...

" **Where you learn?...** "

" **Tatanka-Iyotanka... Buffalo who sits...** "

When this was 'translated', the others looked at him more closely...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Ryoko was confused... All her life she had to be careful, aware of what was going on, have some control of her life and events...

She had good reason to be nervous... These weren't local 'natives', their dress was different and Ryoko knew most of the tribe on sight... She'd never seen any of these...

If she were to guess, she'd say Apache and THAT wasn't good...

Who was this 'Tenchi'?...All Washu had told her was that he was a relative of Old Man Jurai's who need a guide to get out to the ranch...

Ryoko had jumped at a chance to go out to see Ayeka and Sasami, two of her closest friends... With the ranch cut off she was worried about them... They were the only ones around she could discuss 'girl' stuff with... Her saddle bags had some stuff Washu wanted delivered to the ranch, mail and such...

When she'd walked into the office, she'd found this young 'city dude' asking about tea?...

Everything about him screamed 'Tenderfoot', 'Babe-in-the-woods'...

Why were these 'hostiles' treating him like they were best friends?...

Her head was spinning... Even Mihoshi had never been this bad...

Ryoko watched as Tenchi and the 'leader', talked... Tenchi had a look Ryoko had seen on Washu often, concentration and concern...

Tenchi noticed he watching and managed a quick smile before returning to what was being said... He was nodding his head and making short replies...

After, what to Ryoko was hours, the two stood... The leader removed an armband from his arm and put it on Tenchi's... Shaking hands they disappeared, as quietly as they'd appeared... Soon Ryoko and Tenchi were all alone...

After they were all gone, Tenchi returned to his horse and remounted it...

He smiled when he noticed the stunned look on Ryoko's face...

" **How?... **"

Tenchi had much to think about, but he smiled...

" **You know?... That's exactly what Goyaale asked me... **"

" **Goyaałé****?... **"

Tenchi smiled...

" **Yes, our 'host' for a while... **"

Ryoko glanced back at the rock...

" **Seems he has some understanding of 'white man talk', but doesn't trust them or it... However I did found our conversation to be very informative...** "

Touching the colorful armband he continued...

" **I believe this should prevent any more 'delays' in our crossing of the reservation... No need to hide now... We should make good time...** "

He looked at a still stunned Ryoko...

" **I believe he said the ranch was that way?...** "

He pointed ahead...

" **Shall we be off?...** "

As he started off, he couldn't resist...

" **After all... I did promise Washu I'd protect you... **"

As he set off , Ryoko jaw was tight...

What was wrong with her?...

Why wasn't she pounding him into the ground?...

She looked at him slowly moving away...

_**Who is this Tenchi?...**_

Shaking her head, she hurried to catch up...

**to be continued...**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	8. Chapter 8

**Tenchi goes west ( The Movie )...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter...08... **

**( On the indian reservation... )**

Ryoko and Tenchi had been riding awhile, Tenchi slightly ahead of Ryoko...

Tenchi didn't need to look back, he could hear Ryoko's horse on the hard ground... His grandfather had trained him to use all his senses and to be aware of what was happening around him... He'd glanced back once, to see Ryoko suddenly looking in another direction... He could almost feel her eyes staring at him... He remembered how the sheriff and Washu had reacted to him, he suspected Ryoko thought he was odd too... Although Ryoko was suppose to be the guide, it now seemed as if Tenchi was... He pulled up...

" **Wild West show... **"

Ryoko pulled up next to him and stopped...

" **Huumm?..** "

Tenchi couldn't help smiled before replying...

" **About a year ago an old friend of my Grandfather's youth came to town... He'd spent most of his life out west and while talking with visitors from back East, he had an idea... Seems that most of what the people in the Eastern cities knew about the West were from Dime novels and other books published back there... Grandfather's friend had read some of the novels that told of HIS adventures taming the wild west and was amazed that people believed such tall tales... Any way, he decided to put together a group of people to bring the REAL West to the East... Out of work cowboys, reservation Indians and so on... "**

Ryoko was watching him closely, taking in every word...

" **Being a bit of a showman, he'd have the cowboys herd some cattle, do some branding and even have the cook's Chuck-wagons race each other...** "

Ryoko's mouth opened, but she didn't say any thing...

" **Of course, no show about the west would be complete without the 'Savage natives' chasing ether the cowboys or the overland stage... And as we all know the U.S. Cavalry comes charging to the rescue... Saving the day...** "

Ryoko smiled... She'd heard about the troop of Buffalo Soldiers who'd come through town recently... Out almost a month and hadn't seen anything other than pony tracks...

" **Grandfather Yosho introduced me his friend, ****William F.**** Cody, known to some as Buffalo Bill... **"

Ryoko had heard of Buffalo Bill, her mom had spoke of him often when talking about her 'younger-wilder-years'... Other than her age, Washu was very secretive about her life before she'd had Ryoko and her sister...

" **Any way, I took to hanging around the show and got to know a number of the people doing the show, including one of the stars... ****Tatanka-Iyotanka, a native Sioux better know to most people as Sitting Bull... **"

Ryoko's eye's widened... Who hadn't heard the story of Sitting Bull, Custer and the Battle of the Little Big Horn... Tenchi saw her reaction...

" **Odd thing... According to some of the indians who were there, Custer was shot early in the battle and may have even been killed... **"

Ryoko stared at Tenchi... Everybody knew Custer was the last man killed...

" **Seems a young sioux called White Cow Bull was defending a stream crossing as a troop of soldiers tried to cross and attack the village... The young sioux was one of the few there with a rifle and shot one of the soldiers he believed to be an officer... When the soldier fell from his horse, the other soldiers stopped, dismounted and recovered his body... Then they retreated up a hill on the other side... The rest is history, depending on who's version you want to believe... **"

Ryoko shook her head, Tenchi didn't blame her... Something about, when the legend out grew the man, print the legend...

" **Any way... I also picked up a few useful words and some sign language... I think Grandfather took me along only as an excuse to get out of the house... He enjoyed playing cards with the cowboys...** "

Ryoko was happy he seem to like discovering new things... Like how to make friends...

Tenchi was looking off into the distance...

" **You sure of where we're going?...** "

Tenchi smiled...

" **For the most part...When our guide pointed in this direction, I took note of that snowcapped mountain on the horizon and have been headed for it...** "

Ryoko looked where he was pointing...

" **He said 'crazy white-eyes' lives there... Seems Uncle Azusa has made a name for himself out here... **"

There was a twinkle in his eyes... Ryoko shook her head...

" **Seem to run in the family... **"

Tenchi broke out laughing... Ryoko had expected a reaction, but that wasn't it...

" **SIGH... **"

The more she got to know this Tenchi, the less she understood him...

Tenchi watch Ryoko shake her head, a confused look on her face...

Perhaps now isn't a good time to tell her about what was discussed... Especially the part where they'd asked if Ryoko was his Squaw... He'd said yes, to play it safe... But he didn't believe that was something he should repeat...

" **We should be safe...** "

Ryoko turned to him...

" **Seems most of the Kagato riders are watching the roads as the Sheriff thought... That would put them over to our right... And the local tribe was moved into the hills to the left... So no one should bother us if we take it slow and easy, not rushing it...** "

She stared at him...

" **He told you all that?... **"

Tenchi smiled... And nodded...

" **For the most part... **"

Ryoko just sighed...

" **Any thing else?...** "

Tenchi took a deep breath...

" **Seems the tribe may be in trouble because of Kagato, we might want to get to the ranch as soon as we can... **"

This opened Ryoko's eyes...

" **Trouble?... **"

Tenchi wasn't smiling...

" **Yea... As in shooting, killing, etc... Shall we go?... **"

Ryoko stared for a moment, then nodded her head... Soon they were both off at a trot...

**to be continued... **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tenchi goes west ( The Movie )...**

"**Tenchi Muyo!" and characters were created by Hiroki Hayashi and Masaki Kajishima, and is the property of AIC/Nippon Television, Geneon Entertainment and FUNimation Entertainment. **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Chapter...09... **

**( On the indian reservation... )**

Ryoko caught up with Tenchi and blocked his path...

It wasn't hard to guess her next question...

" **Why, if we're in such a hurry, are we going North instead of East directly towards the Ranch?...** "

Tenchi came to a halt and looked East, he sighed...

" **Because, I'd rather avoid any chance of danger, if I can...** "

Ryoko's eyes widened...

" **Danger?... **"

Tenchi nodded... He pointed East...

" **Just over the ridge is a troop of U.S. Cavalry... ON the ridge are a number of Apaches, watching... If the troop moves the wrong way, they're to shoot... The troopers have single shot carbines vs repeaters... You do the odds... **"

Ryoko's jaw dropped...

Then her eyes narrowed...

Tenchi had seen that look before, back home...

He sighed...

" **OK... **"

He turned toward the ridge...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

As they approached the ridge, Ryoko noticed two Apaches sitting, watching them...

She also noticed Tenchi acting as if they weren't even there...

As they got close to the ridge, one of them moved his rifle, the other grabbed it and said something to the other...

They both looked at Tenchi...

Ryoko remembered the armband...

She too, didn't look their way...

The Apaches made no further movement, just watched...

Reaching the ridge Tenchi stopped, waiting for Ryoko to catch up...

As Ryoko joined him, she saw the troop of Buffalo Solders camped below...

She didn't have to look around to see that the troopers were sitting ducks...

One of the troopers saw them and pointed at them... Other were soon looking their way...

A white trooper appeared and the black troopers point towards Tenchi...

It was then that Ryoko noted Tenchi had a hand up...

The white trooper motioned them down...

" **Shall we join the party?... **"

Tenchi didn't wait for a reply, his horse slowly descended the ridge...

Ryoko followed, realizing many hostile eyes were watching her every move...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

When she joined Tenchi in the camp, Ryoko recognized the white trooper as the Lieutenant in charge of this troop of Buffalo Solders... She was about to say something, when Tenchi shook his head... His eyes looked up at the ridge...

Her eyes widened... They were being watched... She nodded...

But the Lieutenant recognized her...

" **Ahhh... Miss Hakubi!!... What brings you out here?... **"

She smiled...

" **My mother asked me to escort this gentleman out to the Masaki-Jurai ranch...** "

The Lieutenant smiled...

" **I was just about to sit down to lunch... Would you care to join me?... **"

He gestured towards a fire with a small kettle on it...

" **You're in luck, we have meat... The scouts caught a number of snakes and lizards... **"

Tenchi nodded and they both dismounted...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

After some hardtack and stew, the Lieutenant, Tenchi and Ryoko sat around what was left of the cooking fire...

Tenchi noticed one of the scouts looking at his arm... He whispered something to the Lieutenant... He looked at Tenchi oddly...

" **Mister Masaki... One of my scout seems to believe you've had recent contact with the renegade ****Geronimo!... "**

Tenchi took a sip of the tea he'd made... Ryoko was watching him...

" **Just call me Tenchi...** "

He took another sip...

" **And your scout is quite correct...** "

The Lieutenant was stunned, he looked at Ryoko,who nodded...

" **How?...** "

Tenchi didn't reply...

" **We couldn't...** "

" **Find him?...** "

Tenchi finished for the Lieutenant...

The Lieutenant nodded his head...

" **You move like a herd of Buffalo!...** "

The Lieutenant shook his head...

" **Pardon?... **"

Tenchi finished his tea...

" **Just quoting ****Geronimo!... It seems you make so much noise, he can hear you for miles... **"

The Lieutenant stared at Tenchi, the sargent behind him hid a smile...

" **So... You know where he is!...** "

Ryoko stiffened... Tenchi said nothing...

" **He's a couple miles west of here, over that ridge... But I wouldn't suggest you go that way...** "

The Lieutenant looked at Tenchi...

" **Back in '66, Captain Fetterman went over a ridge after some indians with 80 troopers... He'd been told he shouldn't, but he thought he knew better... Some say he'd even bragged that given a hundred men, he could ride through the local savages...** **Needless to say he didn't come back... **"

Tenchi noticed a number of the troopers were watching him... As was the Lieutenant...

" **My uncle taught at West Point for a while before retiring and moving out here...** "

Ryoko was staring at Tenchi...

The Lieutenant didn't look happy...

"** Is your mission to take him or follow him?... **"

The Lieutenant looked at his sargent, then Tenchi...

" **To harass him and try to force him to return to reservation...** "

Tenchi nodded...

" **Well... You're bothering him, but haven't become harassment... Yet...** "

The Lieutenant looked at him...

" **When he starts shooting at you... You're harassment...** "

Tenchi smiled...

" **I believe you want to remain bothering...** "

He saw the sargent smile for a second...

" **You do know you have guest?...** "

" **Guest?...** "

" **On the ridge, at least a dozen guest with repeater rifles... **"

The Lieutenant's eyes moved to the ridge...

"** Watching your every move...** "

The Lieutenant froze...

" **I believe you can do the odds...** "

The Lieutenant nodded...

Tenchi saw Ryoko smile...

" **I believe it's about time we headed out...** "

Ryoko nodded...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Ryoko sat up in the saddle, watching Tenchi mount...

She was proud of him...

He and the Lieutenant shook hands, before Tenchi lead the way out of camp...

Ryoko didn't look back...

But she smiled...

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

The Lieutenant watched as Tenchi and Ryoko headed East...

" **First Sargent!... **"

The sargent moved up next to the Lieutenant...

" **What do you think?... **"

The sargent glanced at the scouts, who were watching Tenchi go...

" **Knows his history and his tactics... Careful and thoughtful... **"

The head scout joined the sargent...

" **They are up there...** "

All three watched as Ryoko rode over a rise and disappeared...

" **Suggestions?...** "

The Sargent and scout looked at each other, then the Lieutenant...

No one spoke...

" **OK... We move North... Get the men ready...** "

The Sargent moved off, shouting orders... The men jumping to obey...

The Lieutenant and head scout watched...

" **You're to try to maintain contact and keep us as close to the renegades as possible... **"

The scout started to leave...

" **And no more camping next to high ground... **"

**to be continued... **

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**


End file.
